The Fox of the Red Cloud
by protoomegavox
Summary: Narumi U. has been banished and left near the hidden Rain, taking the opportunity the Akatsuki caputured her. But theirs a problem the Kyuubi can't be removed without killing it so instead they have her and kyuubi join them. Fem Naru Kyuubi Shouj ai yuri
1. Chapter 1

The Fox of the Red Cloud

Summary

Young Uzumaki Narumi at age seven is exiled from her home village of Konoha during a time of drought in the land of fire because of superstition of the demon she contains being the cause. As a result she is found by the Akatsuki with the intentions of taking her demon from her but complications from the seal make that impossible so instead she is adopted by the Akatsuki.

Note: Tobi is not Madara Uchiha he is some one else.

Chapter one: Narumi and the Red Cloud

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk with a heavy heart as he was forced to make one of the most painful choices of his life. He was forced to stop a revolt to banish his adoptive self granddaughter from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was with a heavy heart he sat before the crying girl as he told her why she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Narumi I wish there was another way." The old man said truly Sorry at the blindness of his village "I'm sorry" that was the last thing he said as Narumi's World went black.

"Kakashi please take Narumi as far as you can to a friendly village" Sarutobi spoke in a heart fallen voice as he watch with out in his the Angel of the leaves for the last time

Kakashi nodded soberly as he took the little girl and quickly left the village.

Kakashi traveled straight through the night till he reached a small village on the border of the hidden rain village far away from Konoha. Unbenounced to Kakashi a group of S class criminals had taken over the village hidden in the Rain. They were known to only a few as the Akatsuki, the Red Cloud and they exist for only one reason to change the world and they were going to use the Tailed Beasts to do it. Kakashi appearance earned the attention of two nearby members a man with blue skin and gills who wielded a living sword and a man with special red eyes. They watched in interest as Kakashi placed the girl on the ground near the outskirts of the village.

"Hey Itachi isn't that one of the demon containers that we're suppose to capture?" Kisame the Shark man asked

"Yes it is." Was Itachi's short answer

"It's almost like their giving her to us." Kisame laughed as he watched Kakashi leave

Itachi didn't reply as he was thinking about why his former home village would do this. 'Have they fallen so far that they would blame a child for some thing as simple as a drought?'

Wordlessly the two men retrieved the girl and took her to their near by hidden base.

"Kisame I will watch her you go and collect the other and alert them of our capture and alert the leader so he can prepare for the extraction processes." Itachi said in mono tone

Kisame quickly left to alert the others while Itachi picked up the girl and brought her to the room where the sealing statue was and quickly placed the girl on the floor as their leader Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki made their way into the room.

"So Itachi it appears your home village is make this easy on us." Pein spoke in a partly amused tone

Itachi frowned "They are a bunch of fools who can't see the forest through the trees." Itachi said dryly

"Regardless we must begin extracting the biju." Pein spoke this time with no humor

"I don't like doing this I mean she's a just little girl. I want to change the world for the better but must we become monsters to do it" Konan spoke softly showing the most emotion she'd a long time at the sight of the golden haired girl

Pein looked at his childhood friend before shaking his head sadly "To further our goals she her demon must be extracted." Pein said in a voice of authority

As if reply to the idea there was a huge chakra spike as the Kyuubi container arose to her feet.

"I wouldn't do that if you." Came a demonic voice from the Kyuubi container

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki were on guard now but Pein speaking like a bemused god to an imputed child asked "Oh and why is that Kyuubi." He asked as the Akatsuki steeled themselves for a fight.

The possessed child grinned "Because the seal that holds me inside my kit will kill both me and the kit the moment I or any one tries to remove me from it and before you think to ask the entire seal was made so that feature is completely apart of the seal. Though I think I have a compromise that we all could benefit from." The Kyuubi spoke hardly able to keep in its amusement

Pein face went though several different face of emotion as he listened to the demon. Once the demon finished speaking Pein physical huffed before he asked the obvious question.

"Oh and what do you wish to propose?" Pein asked dropping his guard

The Kyuubi smiled a toothy fanged smile as she spoke "I know much of the outside world despite my sealing years ago. I especially know about the powerful. You are know as Pein leader of the Akatsuki a group of S class Nuke ninja who seek to change the world from a world that makes true monsters like Orochimaru and perceived monsters like many in this room to something more pure. (The Kyuubi turns towards Kisame and Zetsu) Each of you was not born monsters Kisame and Zetsu may look like monsters but it was people who made them into monsters.

(Kyuubi points to the far left at Kisame as she speaks and moves to the right.)

Kisame was a proud swordsman of the Hidden Mist till his old Kage retired and in his place arose a man who started the blood hunts and forced for some time Kisame to kill his own country men and for doing so he was called a monster by blood line users and when he quite doing that because he could bare to do it any more he was made a monster to the rest of his people.

Sasori of the red sand was but a child when his parents died and was left with only his distant grand parents to care for him and when he needed someone to help lift him from a down word spiral of grief for his loss that became all to apparent when he made wooden puppets of his parents, no helped his and as a self fulfilling prophesy his grief drove him leave his village with a trail of red sand in his wake.

(The Kyuubi looks at them having made a point about the character of the current members of the Akatsuki.)

I can see you wish to change the world that created monster such as you and in order to do so you will become as the monster people claim you to be. My proposal is simple despite my containers age she has felt a life times worth of pain and suffering and with her banishment she has resigned to keep living only for my sake, I wish to change that.

Your wish to change the world for the better as you see it be it for religious beliefs (looks at Hidan) or other reasons. I want my container since I have resigned my fate to die with her to be happy and as such when the time comes I will give the kit all my power and much more than you'd never need from me as hers do with what she pleases.

My proposal is based on the way my kit is, she is scorned and unloved and as a result if she found any one who truly cared for her and she could trust and showed loyalty to her like I have for her. She would do anything for that person or persons even give her life not that she would need to with the power I will give her, so long as she never betray like she was in the leaf she will remain loyal almost to a fault." The Kyuubi spoke insightfully

While Pein was thinking over the Kyuubi words and proposal Konan asked a question that bothered her.

"Why would you help us seal the other biju away are they not your kin." Konan asked a very insightful question

The Kyuubi gave a soft smile "I have three reasons why I would help you seal them away. One unlike the other biju I am the only female biju (looks of surprise) and as such I am the only biju who genuinely cares about its container the others act to as such protect their containers out of self preservation not love. The second is the reason I came to care for my container at the young age of three she was beaten nearly to death and as a result met me. I introduced my self as the great Kyuubi no kitsune greatest of all demon lords. This was right after as I had just awoken moments earlier and did not know the full extents of my containers Pain filled existents, it was then I made a remake about her being seen as the hero of the village of containing me like that blasted fourth Hokage asked.

As a result she came to the realization that I being sealed into her was the root cause of her pain and suffering, but instead of blaming me she chose to instead place the blame with the villagers.

To say I was perplex would be an understatement it begged the question 'why not me' so I asked and she said simply 'I did not choose to be sealed inside of her so why hate me when I had as little control as she did and that it was the villagers that hurt her not me seeing as my powers were often used to heal her. '. Needless to say that helped our relationship along quite a bit. As for the third as I said I want her to be happy and for that to happen the world must change and as part of that change the biju must leave this world either by being sealed and dieing from having their Chakra drained away or by dieing with ones host as is my fate." The said truly resigned to her fate

To that Konan nodded in understanding. "They say Love of a mother for her child can make her do crazy things." Konan said speaking of phrase that came to mind

"Indeed it does but it's worth it" Kyuubi said in reply

Pein finally having come to a decision spoke up. "She can stay and we will make feel as welcome as we can, what comes of that is up to fate." Pein said as if making a decree

Kyuubi smiled "Every well I will tell the kit while she sleeps but when she wakes I would suggest that you begin trying to teach her because as it is said 'Power with out knowledge is an empty threat' and she will have a great deal of power. Also this will be likely the last time for several years you we speak to me so directly, if I have anything to say the kit will tell you." The Kyuubi said as her farewell for now just before Narumi's body fell body fell back limp on the floor unconscious

Pein gave a small smile "Konan please take her to her new room." He said less as a command and more like asking

Konan nodded and picked up the Narumi bridle style and carried her out the room as Hidan spoke.

"So what are we going to do with the Fucking brat?" Hidan asked

Pein seemed to sour a bit before speaking "We will do as the Kyuubi asked and make her feel as welcome as possible, since using my Rinnegan I was able to view the seal and see the Kyuubi indeed spoke the truth about the seal.(he pauses as if to find the words) Though in truth perhaps it is for the best that the Kyuubi's and her container not be sealed because as it stands we stand to gain much more toward our goals and its is as the Kyuubi said she will be very powerful all that needs to be done is to train her well.

Just think of her as an apprentice which we will all shape will our knowledge. Kisame's Sword and water jutsu skill as well a raw strength, Sasori's knowledge of puppets and poisons, Deidara's knowledge of explosive expertise, Kakuzu's knowledge of elemental jutsu, Zetsu's tracking and infiltration skills, Tobi's speed and Taijutsu, Itachi's vast knowledge of Genjutsu and fire jutsu, Konan's paper skills as well as medical expertise and my knowledge of lost jutsu and sage arts with her chakra reserves and rapid regeneration she would be our ultimate ally and weapon." Pein said in a non sinister be more excited way

"Hey what about me" Hidan Growled

"Fine you can try to teach her how to wield a scythe, so long as you don't try to convert her Jashin-ism or give her your limited vocabulary the same goes for you to Kakuzu." Pein spoke trying to wave off the immortal as Hidan seemed to grumble at that.

With that the group dispersed to different parts of the base and to a wait the awakening of their new pet project.

End Chapter One

Authors notes I know Kyuubi's speak seems long winded but need to set up the story and she was the best character to use to do it their will be more thing going on next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox of the Red Cloud

Summary

Young Uzumaki Narumi at age seven is exiled from her home village of Konoha during a time of drought in the land of fire because of superstition of the demon she contains being the cause. As a result she is found by the Akatsuki with the intentions of taking her demon from her but complications from the seal make that impossible so instead she is adopted by the Akatsuki.

* * *

Note: thank you to all who read and reviewed and to those who have added this to their profile as either a favorite or alerts for the first chapter. To say thanks I'm posting your pen names fight here.

Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare

hunterslasher13

Sorrowflame

Shadowbite

c im am a dragon- thanks for the review

Grimangel1120

Draxsis Felhunter- thanks for the review

The Elemental Dragon Emperor

The High Demon Lord

Lord Drake Salazar Slytherin

Mkad07

hokage of dragon

mycroft216

lovebuglove

cherryblossomstarz

Austin316v1

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

CopyZero

Warlord Re

ying9

Naruto-dono – Thanks for the review

LebendePuppe

Taellon

Silver Ice Bullet

The Sin of Life

Paladin-kriss- thanks for the review

Thanks Guys for your show of support for the story and I promise as long as people like you guys review (I'd love to have my inbox filled with stuff from you guy.) I'll try my hardest to continue writing this story. Truth be told I have two genetic mental conditions ADD (attention deficit disorder) and obsessive compulsive disorder. What that means to when I white stories is that as long as I remain interested I will probably continue to writing it till I'm old and Grey as long as I'm interested. If you want that I'd suggest you review because the feed back helps keep me interested.

* * *

Second Note: Since this a character introduction chapter note several of them might seem a little out of character and more laid back because A. their being nice to the new girl or B. their only cold mean and heartless when they are facing an enemy (Note Kisame from the anima is the perfect example of this nice fun and even cracks a few jokes till Gai pisses him off.)

Third Note: Tobi is not Madara Uchiha he is some one else

* * *

Chapter Two: Awaking and a start to a dysfunctional family

Narumi Grown as she awoke slowly to a soft light.

'Where am I?' she asked her self in silence 'Oh yeah… I was banished from my home' she thought bitterly as her lip quivered a tiny bit as tears threatened to come

"It hurts doesn't it loosing something you thought that was unconditional." A soft but mono tone voice spoke

Narumi quickly looked towards the direction of the voice and found a young man about that looked about fourteen years old with onyx colored eyes and Raven Black hair held in a pony tail.

Narumi could only nodded numbly to the man as he walked into the room and quietly sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Some times in order gain something better the old must be discarded such is what you must do with your old life if you want to gain a new happier one, but that doesn't mean you need forget it." The onyx haired man said solemnly

Narumi could tell he spoke from experience and though choked up on the inside she managed to chock a word. "How"

The man gave here a look of understanding the hidden meaning not how as in do you do it but how did it happen to you.

"My clan became corrupt and arrogant and was planning coup de'ta of my village that could have sparked another shinobi war so I stopped them in the way befitting a group of traitors." The man said bitterly

Narumi knew what he meant by befitting traitors.

"You killed them." she said a little afraid as she came to the thought that he seemed familiar

"Yes I did all but my little brother who I couldn't bring myself to. Sadly though our world will not abide the lose of a clan for the sake of justice and security. the world and its people would want some one to blame and since I was the one who wielded the sword that performed that act I was forced to leave all I knew and cared for behind like you must now." The raven haired man paused for a moment trying to think of the words to continue

"After I left the place I once called my home I traveled for some time often hunted till I was approached and recruited into an organization dedicated to changing the way of the world so people like me or you Narumi Uzumaki no longer have to exist the Akatsuki." He said looking into her eyes as he let his blood line activate

"You're an Uchiha." She chocked out in shock

The Raven haired man nodded in affirmation before speaking "Yes I am my name is Itachi Uchiha Narumi and our leader and the others including myself in the Akatsuki would like to offer you a chance to help change the world for the better." Itachi spoke seriously to a shocked Narumi

"Me but what can I do?" she asked in shock

"Your mother the Kyuubi has consented if you choose to give you great power that you could use to further our goal to change the world, but only if you want to. As for what you could do I and the others are willing to train you in the shinobi arts so in a few years you can help in a more physical way and as well so you can protect yourself so no blasted villager could ever hurt you again." Itachi's voice held venom at the thought of the villager's treatment of the blond

Narumi tried to steel her voice as she began to speak but it came out shaky at best.

"With that power could I stop the abuse of people like the villagers?" Narumi asked shakily

"Any villagers you'd see would be child's play to you with the power you'd stand to gain from your mother and shinobi would quake in their boots before they to would be easily dealt with." Itachi said with no lie in voice

Narumi strengthened her resolve till in became sure determination.

"I'll do it." She spoke in an almost forceful voice

Itachi smiled 'This girl is indeed surprising one minute she's as meek as a mouse and then given a reason she becomes like a great fearless tiger with that resolve to match.' Itachi thought to himself as for the first time since the massacre he felt anything at all let alone like smiling

"Then you should get up and come with me to introduce your self to the others. But I warn you many of them are for a nicer word unusual and nearly of them have killed in cold blood before and might not be very kind to you to say the least." Itachi warned her

Narumi nodded as they headed out of the room into a well lit smooth granite hallway and made their way towards a large set of solid oak doors with the likeness of said tree carved into it.

"Wait here while I alert them to your arrival." Itachi said calmly as he walked went into the room for a few minutes before returning

"Their waiting for you. Walk straight in and in to the light." Itachi said in his normal mono tone as he held the door open for her

Narumi walked into the dark expanse of the room till she came to the only light in the room which illuminated only a small circle of the floor. She gulped as she stepped into the light.

"I'm glad you could finally join us Narumi-san." Said a voice in the dark till a light came on and revealed a orange haired man with several piercing and very strange eyes

"I am known as Pein leader of the Akatsuki and these are my followers." The man motioned as the lights came on to reveal the rest of the Akatsuki

"I will not lie to you Narumi the Akatsuki do plan to change the world and we have a plan to do it. Our plan is simple so far is simple to gain control of the hidden rain village which has been done and next collect the nine biju and seal them away to provide the power to achieve our goals. Sadly the biju that have already been sealed must be extracted from their hosts to continue towards our goals and Sadly the extraction processes will unavoidably kill the container of the demon once it is extracted. (Narumi felt a chill of fear)

There is no need to fear us your seal is specially made to prevent the unsealing of your demon if it were attempted you and your mother would both die which is not some thing we want. Instead we ask that you join us and use your mother's power and the power you will gain to help us. your mother has assured us that that the power we require you and she can supply when the time comes. I ask will you help us for the good of the world." Pein spoke quite seriously

Narumi took several moments to have an internal discussion with her mother.

"I will help in any way I can if you'd please try to save the containers of the demons lives." Narumi spoke as to say I don't want their blood on my hands

"Very well we have several years before the biju must be hunted down and sealed so till then I and any one of else of consequence will look for a way to save them." Pein agreed earning a small smile unnoticeable smile from Konan who she herself had wanted that as well

"Now that we are sure of each others terms you should settle in before we begin your training in the shinobi arts." Pein said more as a suggested command

Narumi gave a look as if she wished t address Pein but was reluctant to.

"What do you wish to ask me Narumi?" Pein asked catching the look

"I'm sorry but I don't know how I should refer to you." Narumi said in a tone unsure tone

"You may call me Pein, Pein-sama or Pein-san the same as Konan does." Pein spoke as he motioned to the blue haired woman

"Thank you Pein-sama I wish ask that I be given time to get to know the other members personally one on one before I begin my shinobi lessons since mother informs me that the fellow members are to be my teachers during that time." Narumi asked with a respectful bow of her head

Pein and the others were interested why she would want to get to know them like that.

"Why would you want to get to know the other members in such a manner?" Pein asked

"I though for one that since I would be best to get to know my teachers and comrades personally before I learn under them or in time work with them as to reduce any friction that their teaching me may cause. You see I did not have the best grades as student at the ninja academy and was often told I was a worthless student and should quit and that I would never be a shinobi. I merely ask so I and my teachers know what they are getting themselves into." Narumi seemed to have dejected look as spoke about her time at the ninja academy

Konan couldn't help but frown and quickly found herself standing up for the blonde.

"Narumi-san you do not know that to be true or not your academy teachers could very well have hated you for your mother and sabotaged your education." Konan said surprising even herself at her abruptness

"I believe you're right Konan if you would I'd like you to teach her what no doubt her instructors have made sure she does not know and check to make sure she knows the proper information as they very well could have taught her the wrong thing on propose." Pein said giving a feeling Konan wouldn't mind

"Hai Pein-sama"

"Good then I'd suggest each of you spend on hour of your time with our newest member some time before she is to begin her lessons." Pein said as he walked into the black

Narumi was unsure of what to do till the man who looked like a shark approached her.

"Hey I'm Kisame I'm going to be your Kenjutsu teacher." The Shark man said holding out a hand

"Kenjutsu hun I always like swords I even have a design for the kind of sword I want. Mom said she's going to help me make it." Narumi said as she shook his hand

"Really?" Kisame ask his interest peeked

"Yeah my mom said I should learn to use at least three different kinds of weapons one Simple, one Marital and one Exotic not counting a range weapon. I all ready have an idea for the first two. For my Marital Weapon I'm hoping to use an exaggeratedly long Masamune style katana of my design. The sword is going to be like be like on of the swords of the swordsmen of the mist with several powerful abilities of its own thanks to my mom's help.

(Narumi becomes half lidded as she begins to talk)

I can see now in my mind it's going to made of black obsidian Steel that when held feels warm to the touch. Its going to be long very long about as long as you are tall I'd say. It'll be all black even the blade and only the edge will be different. The edge will be blood red. Then handle will be red rapped in the usual black cross banning. The guard will be black like the blade that's for sure and the shape will same as the seal on my stomach." Narumi said as Kisame him self could see the blade in his minds eye and he had to admit it was a work of art

"What about the powers?" Kisame asked wondering what kind of powers would fit a blade like the one she designed

"I came up with four powers to give it the first is for easier traveling. Since the blade will be too long to really carry around and unsealing it could be dangerous it's going to be able to extend and short its length for travel and possible use in battle. The Next is power is the power to take my chakra ad compress it and when I want release it in a slashing wave of burning energy. (Kisame thought that would be a cool power)

The third is really cool idea for using a jutsu I came up with and am slowly learning to perform but with my blade instead. The idea is to coat the blade edge in my blood by most likely by running the edge down my fingers. Then I infuse wind chakra into my blade and the blood and then finally perform a swing with it. The blood will fly of the blade as a large red spinning blade of blood which plays into the name of the jutsu 'blades of blood' though the non ken jutsu form does several smaller blades one for each finger that I stab myself with to get the blood.

(The word of blood based attacks peeked Hidan's interest as he was listening to them talk.)

The four and fifth powers plays into the name of the blade as its name is Red Sacrifice. The fourth power is really a cool power I came up with myself. The power is my blade gains the ability to cause more damage based on how injured I am. So say if I'm receive a nasty burn from a fire jutsu and it did a good deal of damage the next time I catch my opponent with my blade even if it's only a scratch in actuality it will cause as much damage as the fire jutsu I was hit with to my opponent most likely be deepening the slash and making it as mom would say a gusher.

(Kisame and Hidan were both salivating at the thought of such a power)

But that's not the best part the final power is also sacrificial in nature my blade will gain a small amount of power similar to the fourth power based on the number of people its slain in its wielder's hands. So if a kill a hundred people in my life time you could see were this is going." Narumi finished her explanation to a now grinning Kisame

"Kid I think you and our going to get along just fine." Kisame grinned

"If you like that perhaps you could critic my idea for my simple weapon it's a special dagger like my sword." Narumi said peeking Kisame's interest

"Sure tell be about it." Kisame said wondering what the kid came up with for a dagger

"Well for starters it's a black and gold straight almost like a nail gothic assassin's dagger that I decided to call the blade of woe. My idea for the dagger is simple instead of using it to kill primarily it's used to paralyze my foes instead by four different but affective means. The first is a powerful electric pulse that temporarily causes lost of motor function in the person who's stabbed. If the first fails the second part is powerful muscle relaxant to cause the muscles to not want to respond.

The third if the first two fail is a powerful Genjutsu that will generate when chakra enters the blade though them most likely will only work if I'm stabbing the person I'm after. The final one is a poison injector that will either coat and the blade it a powerful paralyzing poison of what I've chosen or if its stab into my enemy it will act as a syringe that will inject it directly. Thus allowing me to kill my opponents at my leisure." Narumi explained to a miffed Kisame

"Wow you sure are dark when you want to be." Kisame said looking at the cute blond girl

"It comes with being abused and hated by every one but one person why knowing you hold a demon inside you that when you get angry can cause you to be cruel and sadistic at times." Narumi said in a foul mood

"Sorry kid, so any idea what you want for you Exotic weapon." Kisame asked

"I have an Idea of what I want but not an Idea of what it is." Narumi answered

"So." Kisame asked

"Well I know I want a menacing weapon that few people would know how to defend against. I also know many exotic weapons come from tools that have been used to fight with so I'm thinking that it would be more menacing to have a weapon that is like that only is obvious made for war unlike its ancestors and I want it to be wicked and menacing looking." Narumi explained

Kisame was about to speak when Hidan spoke up

"What you want is a war Scythe." Hidan said making himself known as he leaned against a near by wall coolly and surprisingly with out vulgarity

"A War Scythe?" Narumi asked perplexed

"Yeah few people know how to defend against one as it's an uncommon weapon. As for the fear factor scythes are synonymous with the harvesting of souls a by being such as the shinigami and it doesn't take much to make one look like a weapon of death. Though the gore is some times hard to clean off." Hidan finished speaking in a matter of fact tone as pulled out his Scythe

"Then why don't you coat it in Teflon." Narumi asked earning looks from Hidan Kisame and Kakuzu

"Teflon?" Hidan asked perplexed sure he'd heard of some were before

"Yeah you know the stuff they coat nonstick pans in so the food just washes off. If I had a weapon with that problem I'd coat it in clear see through Teflon and then sharpen the blade edge to get the coating of the edge so that wouldn't be a problem and any gore or blood stains on the edge would come out with sharpening." Narumi spoke saying what she would do leaving a dumb founded Kisame and Hidan with the thoughts 'Why has no one else thought of this?'

Suddenly Narumi heard a chuckle and turned to see a man who looked head together with black stitches.

"That a very good idea may I have it." Kakuzu asked with a chuckle

"Sh-Sure." Narumi said a little creeped out

Kakuzu smiled at the girl as she had just earned several hundred points in his book now well sitting over Hidan

"If you have any more Idea's like that be sure to tell me. I could use a creative mind like you. I'll see once you're done with them." Kakuzu said as he slunked off (hey I used a doctor Seuss word yea for me)

"That laugh was kind of creepy." Narumi said once he was gone

"You get use to it." Hidan said

"Um Hidan-san what is that emblem you wear around your neck mean." Narumi asked

Hidan grinned "It's the symbol of my god Jashin-sama I wear it as one of his dark priest."

"What your god like?" Narumi asked not realizing what a big can of worms she just opened

"Jashin-Sama is a god that seek death and destruction as is the shinobi way and the Sacrifices of all the unbelievers in his name." Hidan said grinning and almost hyper as he spoke

Narumi bowed her head to Hidan to the surprise of Hidan and Kisame "Gomen Hidan-san I can see that my being alive is contrary to your beliefs. I'd also like to say I admire you or rather your faith in something like their being a god. I for one am unsure if I could ever belief in one see as it confuses me how a god could let some like my self a demon container live like I have." Narumi said showing true envy of Hidan which left him in a stupor as she left the room to seek out the other members

"We'll that's a first." Hidan said finally having something to say

End chapter two

* * *

Note to the readers

I hope you like the second chapter and come to a small bit of insight into my idea for Narumi's character. The next chapter deals with meeting and getting to know at least three more of the Akatsuki one of them being Kakuzu. (grins)


End file.
